


of Renaissance Fairs and New Friends

by Red_Arting



Category: Andi Mack (TV), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Post-Season/Series Finale, Renaissance Faires, every one is just friends, for andi mack, nini and gina are besties dont @ me, no ship wars everyones just besties, salt lake city renaissance faire, there all the same age so idk like two years after andi mack, tj and buffy are friends but are still competitive idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: “I can’t believe she dragged us into this”ie another hsmtmts/andi mack crossover at the renaissance fair
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	of Renaissance Fairs and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title sucks I have no ideas right now. Started this right after my last crossover but am kinda stuck where to take it next.

“I can’t believe she dragged us into this”

Nini forced down a giggle as Ricky trips out of the tent, dressed head to toe in blue ruffles with a feathered hat to top it off. Courtney, on the other hand, was cackling in laughter. Ricky only sighed.

“I don't know, I kinda like it,” Big Red says as he follows his friend out. He was dressed in forest green cloak with a flower crown, made by Ash, lopsided atop his hair. 

“Your not the one wearing tights,” Ricky groans. Big Red only shrugs. “Where were we supposed to meet her anyway?”

Gina scrolled through her phone. “Her texts say that after costumes to meet her at the ‘festive heart’ where she is ‘atop her throne of the people’”

“How specific.”

The team of five made their way through the renaissance fair, eyeing the plethora of turkey legs and miscellaneous magical artifacts. Courtney kept getting sidetracked by the velvet gowns and veils and Nini had to be practically dragged away from a group of arguing shakespearean actors.

They soon stumbled upon a crowd of people sword fighting. The swords were obviously wooden but their vigor was anything less. They kept shouting out at one another, grinning, while all watched in curiosity.

“That all you got Driscoll?!”

“I don’t see you winning Kippen!” The girl moves in for a jab just as the boy side stepped her attack. 

Ricky and Gina give each other a side eyed look.

“You thinking what I’m-”

She doesn’t even wait for him to finish before unsheathing her own wooden sword. 

“Hey, that isn’t fair,” he says as she begins to chase him around the crowd. “I don’t have a sword yet!”

“Not my fault that you’re a squire,” she cackles. Courtney and Nini watch in amusement as Big Red continues to search the crowd for Ashlyn.

“Nini,” Ricky begs, tripping over his feet, “Please *gasp of air* Please help me.” Nini raises and eyebrow as he collapses to his knees before her. Instead, she switches her eyes to a now caught up Gina before grinning.

“Sorry Ricky,” she smirks before taking out her own phony sword and shoving the tip in the boy’s face. 

“Oh come ON,” he groans. “Give me a minute, I need to breathe y’know.”

“You get five minutes,” Gina relents, returning to the group. “Hey Red, have you found Ash yet.”

“She’s not responding to my texts-”

“WINNEEEEEER!”

All heads turn as the loud, and awfully familiar, voice echoes through the fair. From what looked to be a hand made thrown Ashlyn stood with one of the two sword fighters.

“Maidan Driscoll has slain the treacherous Sir Kippen-

“Hey!”

“-in battle, saving the kingdom once more.”

The crowd claps as the girl bows smugly. The other fighter sticks his tongue out before hugging her in congratulations.

“Next time Driscoll”

“Keep dreaming Kippen,” she grins, stepping down from the throne. The crowd finally begins to dwindle as the group makes their way to Ashlyn and the two fighters.

“There yee all our!,” she grins, hopping down from her pedestal. “Thought my good subjects have become lost within our woods!”

“Okay Ash, english would be nice,” Ricky says.

“You squire folk patronize me,” she gasps, gesturing her hand into the air, “I have been crowned High Priestess, I can’t dare speak down to such low and unfit languages as thy’s modern english.”

Ricky pushes Gina forward. “Gina, translate.”

“Like I know.”

Ashlyn groans. “You guys are ridiculous.”

“You know what’s ridiculous?” Ricky starts.

“Ricky’s outfit,” they all chime in unison. Even Ashlyn couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Ricky immediately became defensive of it.

“I don’t know, it’s grown on me. Could use a sword though…”

“Only knights and nobility get swords, you have to work your way up the ranks,” Ashlyn explains, finally conceding to modern english for her friend's benefit. 

“Than why does Nini get one?!”

“Because she’s Nini,” Gina grins, high fiving the other girl. Ricky groans and Big Red awkwardly patted his head to...er comfort him.

“Well, I’m all done with priesting for the hour, shall we settle in for a tankard of mead?,” Ashlyn says, clasping her hands together. Everyone nods but before they turn to leave, a hand falls on Ashyln’s shoulder.

She whips around, hand at her sword hilt and eyes narrowed. 

“Oh uh hi, sorry to bother you”

It was one of the earlier fighters, Sir Kippen, if she recalled correctly.

“Speak fast young squire, my patience is dwindling.”

“Oh er-”

“Wait, why does he get a sword as a squire!”

Ashlyn whirls around once more to glare dramatically at her friend. “Shut up Richard!” With a huff, she returns back to the fighters gaze.

“Oh uh my boyfriend wanted the high priestess to sign his flute for him but he’s uh... too nervous to approach you,” the boy, likely around Ashlyn’s own age, explains. 

“I can see why,” he murmurs beneath his breath, but Ashlyn still caught it.

“Well squire, you’re quite brave coming up to me after such a defeat-”

“What she means is she’d love to!” Big Red pipes up from over her shoulder, smiling to make up for Ash’s dramatic glare.

“What he said,” she sighs taking the flute. She pulls a quill out of god knows where and begins to sign it.

“I’m Big Red,” the teen smiles, leaning over Ash to shake the other boy’s hand.

“T.J.”

“Oh, and these are our friends,” Big Red adds, gesturing to a group. “This is Nini, Cortney, Gina, of course Ricky, and you’ve already met Ashlyn.” They all wave in acknowledgement. Ash grunts.

“There ya go,” she says, handing it back to him. “I hope your boyfriend is a better fight than you.” Big Red elbows her. “I say in the nicest way possible.”

“Don’t worry,” TJ chuckles, “he isn’t.”

Ashlyn notices another, much shorter boy, watching them interact, eyes wide with a soft smile. Next to him stood the other fighter from earlier, who looked quite a lot like Gina in a weird way. She smiles.

“Would your parade of countryman care to quench thy’s hunger with us?,” Ashlyn asks, returning the flute. The boy stared at her blankly.

“Sorry, I’m new to this whole uh Ren Faire thing, could you say that in English”

“THANK YOU,” Ricky yells before being shoved down by both Nini and Gina. 

“Ignore him,” they sigh.

“What she means is do you and your friends want to have lunch with us?,” Nini adds.

“Oh uh-”

“We’d looooove to.” The Gina-look-alike popped up over the squire’s shoulder, the other boy trailing behind. Another girl was with them, this one with short hair. “The names Buffy and that’s Cy Guy and Andi Man over there.”

“Sup”

Everyone looks at Ricky.

“Uh I mean Huzzah!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) if you got anymore crossover ideas or ideas about adding onto this one, please comment I'd love to know


End file.
